


Renewal

by dementedgoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedgoat/pseuds/dementedgoat
Summary: Tony and Steve have been married for ten years, they have built a world together. Steve intends on keeping the promise he made all those years ago.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 59





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea stuck in my head since a long time, so here I am indulging myself.

Tony turned the key and opened the door, it had been snowing all day long and he had gotten stuck in the traffic, he was hungry but that was two hours ago now he was fucking starving and Steve’s car was in the driveway but then why were all the lights in the house switched off?

If somehow DUM-E had managed to get into the wiring again he was going to dismantle and donate the bot to Starbucks where he could take orders from obnoxious customers all day long, no more fetch the wrench for him.

He thought of Steve, poor Steve who would be sitting cross legged in the dark trying to fix the wiring but not being able to understand neither heads nor tails about it while placating an extremely apologetic DUM-E.

Tony entered the house and there was Steve standing amidst the sea of a thousand candles looking every bit of the word dashing.

He ran his eyes thru the condo and there were candles everywhere, every surface, every nook and corner covered in candles along with stargazer’s lilies, Tony’s favorite flowers.

There was a balloon arch behind Steve over the fireplace and he knew Steve had made that because Steve was a dork who would hundred percent do something like that.

Tony felt butterflies in his stomach, it was magnificent, he couldn’t comprehend how after two years of dating and ten years of marriage Steve still managed to sweep Tony off of his feet.

“Tony, love”

“What is all this?”

“Could you please come here?”

Steve was wearing his blue shirt which made his eyes look wicked handsome, it was Tony’s favourite shirt of Steve and he always enjoyed peeling it off of his husband.

Steve had a warm glow on his face from all the candles around and an innocent smile on his face, he looked like he did all those years ago when he had first asked Tony out on a date and was scared that Tony was going to turn him down even when Tony had fallen in love with Steve the moment he had laid his eyes on the baby blues.

It had been a disaster, Steve had judged Tony right of the bat and Tony didn’t help the case by being an asshole. He was dating Ty at the time but he had been enamored by Steve since day one, big strong Steve who would stand up to bullies and who would never back down from a fight and never cared for Tony’s status and always called him out on his dumbassery. When Tony had inevitably and very publicly broken up with Ty Steve had been his shoulder to cry on, he had placated him, picked him up, held Tony when he stumbled, listened to all his drunk ramblings and helped him glue all his pieces back.

After a year Steve had been the one to approach Tony first, he was the one who had asked him out on a date first, Tony had been too busy wallowing in his self-loathing and doubting himself but Steve had broken down all those walls he had built around him one at a time and then Tony had fallen in love with Steve, one by one and then once in for all, it was as simple as that.

Tony moved forward towards the center of the room and Steve took his hand in his hand.

“Tony, I made a promise to you all those years ago when I slid that ring on your finger that I was going to stick with you thru thick and thin, you would always have a friend in me first and I would always have your back, pick you up when you fall and walk thru life with your hand in my hand and show you how much I love you every day.”

Tony remembered the day like it was yesterday, the day he had married the love of his life.  
They had gotten married at the courthouse with Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor Ana and Edwin Jarvis in attendance.

Tony had left his home, his parents and his father’s company after graduating from MIT cause he didn’t want to build weapons for people he didn’t trust. His father had told him that if he could not contribute to the family business then he couldn’t be a part of the family and when his mother had stayed quiet he left, left with next to nothing to his name but he had his brain, his doctorates, his smartness, his vision for the future, his friends who were his family and most importantly he had Steve, Steve who provided him with all the support he needed, Steve who helped him get up after he fell down, Steve who stuck with him thru everything, Steve with his world blinding smile, Steve with his innocence and smartness, his strength, Steve with his never ending love for Tony.

They hadn’t been in a good place then, Tony fresh out of college and Steve who enlisted for the army, Tony had been furious but Steve promised him that he would comeback, comeback to Tony, so they had gotten married and Tony had waited, waited for Steve to finally comeback home after two tours in Afghanistan. They had very little to their name so they got married in a courthouse surrounded by their friends with rings that he had gotten from pawnshops and started their journey together. Meanwhile when Steve was in the army Tony had worked, he worked hard in designing specs for his arc reactor and getting his patents, he built Stark Resilient up from the ground and revolutionized green energy forever. They had worked hard, worked double shifts to make ends meet but at the end of the day they saw each other and had the chance to spend their forever together it was worth it.

Now 12 years later here they were here with their house in New York and Steve with his art galleries and Tony with his multi billion dollar company still very much the same in love.

“Steve”

“Tony it would be an understatement to say that I love you, my day begins with you and ends with you, the days that I don’t see your face first thing in the morning seems like a waste to me, the day I married you I had made a promise to make you the happiest man on earth, to always take care of you, to always support you, to love you and always be there for you, you gave me a home when I was not sure of my place in the world, you gave me purpose when I thought I had little to offer to this world and you filled my world with colours when I could only see it in grey and white. Tony today also my eyes look for you every time I enter a room and you are still the most handsome man I have ever met and you brighten up my world when you smile, so here I am standing today in front of you still the same man with whom you feel in love, 12 years after the first time I asked you to marry me asking you again, Tony would you make me the happiest man again, will you renew our wedding vows with me?”

Tony didn’t know how to respond, words failed him and he felt parched. It was overwhelming to relive the moments he lived all those years ago, to still be Steve’s centre of attention to be very much in love with the man kneeling in front of him.

Tony always wore the rings on his left hand, no matter how rich they got or where he was, Steve was going to be a part of him, it was a testimony of their love, their hardships, the world that they had built together. He had promised himself to Steve till the end of his days and he intended to carry his promise till his last breath. He loved Steve with his whole heart, he looked down at Steve, he was kneeling in front of him, with his aww shucks smile and sparkle in his eyes, in his hand a ring with a single cushion cut diamond on a platinum ring promising of a life time yet to come.

He knelt down in front of Steve and pulled him into and intense kiss, he poured all his love and affection into that kiss.

He couldn’t believe after all that they went thru Steve was here, with him asking to marry him once again. He felt his heart go into overdrive and his brain trying to catch up with what was happening. Two hours ago he was stuck in traffic bitching about being angry and now here he was standing in front of his husband trying to fold all his happiness and keep it close to his heart forever.

“ Yes...…oh my god Steve yes, a thousand time yes.”

Steve grinned, he has always wanted to do that, he wanted to give Tony everything in this world, Tony deserved the entire world.

When a few days ago he realized it was Tony and his tenth anniversary he wanted to do something special, he had come across the ring when Tony and him were having breakfast at Tiffany’s and Tony had glanced towards the ring. He wanted to get it for Tony, do something special for their anniversary. The idea had struck by the idea while showing a young couple around the gallery and he wanted to ask Tony to marry him again.

They couldn’t afford something like this back then but it had never been about being able to afford it or not, he could have given Tony a tin foil ring and Tony would have given the same answer, it was about keeping his promise, it was about trying his best everyday to keep the man of his dreams happy and it had been a coincidence that Tony had liked the ring and it had coincided with Steve’s plan of renewing their vows. They couldn’t have the wedding of their dreams back then but now that they had a more firm footing, stability, now that he could do it, he wanted to give Tony everything he deserved, fulfil his promise.

They had been thru so much together, always been each other’s rock. Steve had been there when Tony’s parents had passed, when Stark Industry had gone under because of Obadiah Stane, had been there when Tony had pacemaker installed ih his heart. Tony had been there when Steve’s ma ha passed, when he had been a traumatizing plane crash, had been there when he had returned from the army, had been there when he opened his first art gallery, had been with him thru all those nights where his dreams got too overwhelming and he couldn’t go back to sleep.

They pulled apart and Steve slid the ring on Tony’s finger. He looked into Tony’s eye and found it reflecting his own happiness, a single tear slid down from Tony’s eyes and Steve wanted to chase it away so he he kissed it.

“I can’t believe you did that. You are such a dork”

“What can I say I am your dork.”

“Yeah you are”

My god Steve all these years and you still manage to knock the wind out of me. Oh! how I love you Steven Grant Rogers.”

“It’s Stark-Rogers mister”

Tony pulled him again into a heated kiss.

When Tony got up around at midnight and stared at ring and then his husband how was basking in the heat from the fireplace and had an ethereal post orgasm glow a few tears escaped from his eyes, he kissed the forehead of his husband and went back to sleep in his arms, warm and safe.

He thanked whatever god would listen to him for Steve, he couldn’t remember what he had done so right in his life to be blessed with his marshmallow of a husband but he loved him very much and everyday spent with him filled with him so much joy that Tony would do anything to keep Steve beside him forever.

Loving Steve was like flowing with the current of a river and being loved by Steve was like touching the stars.

***********************************************

Six month later on the second of june they renewed their vows, both of them in the same suits they wore all those years ago. They renewed their vows in the backyard of their Malibu mansion with Tony in his white suit and Steve in his black tuxedo, they renewed their vows in front of their friends turned family and promised to keep loving and cherishing each other for all eternity to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave comments and kudos.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @meraki06


End file.
